Peter Stegman
Peter Stegman is the teenage main antagonist of the thriller film Class of 1984 - he is a high school thug who rules over his own gang of neo-Nazi hooligans who also supply drugs and prostitution services to students as well as extortion rackets. He is feared by all the kids and staff due to his psychopathic tendencies. Peter Stegman is portrayed by Timothy Van Patten. However when a new teacher by the name of Andrew Norris tries to break up the violence (and by default end Peter's rule over the school) Stegman and his gang instigate a vicious war that increases in intensity - starting with threats but soon turning nasty when Stegman and his gang stab a fellow student, then proceed to slaughter and kill the rabbits belonging to a teacher who was friends with his "enemy", the senseless deaths of the animals drove the teacher insane and he tried to kill Stegman and his thugs only to die himself in the crash. Stegman then successfully got Andrew suspended when he inflicted injuries on himself and framed the teacher for assault during a confrontation - however Stegman and his gang would cross the line when they broke into the Andrew's home and raped his wife, before kidnapping her and leaving behind photographs to taunt him. Enraged and seeing no other means to stop the violence Andrew went to the school and engaged in a vigilante battle with the gang, killing many of the members - he would confront Stegman on the roof and the two wrestled, with Stegman almost falling through the roof. At this point Stegman pleaded with Andrew, stating he was "just a kid" - this caused Andrew to pause and attempt to reach over to Stegman, who then tried to swipe him with his switchblade in a final act of malice: Andrew punched him in the eye costing Stegman his life as he fell through the ceiling and was hung by gym ropes over the school gymnasium. Personality Peter is a violent, evil, ruthless, sadistic, and possibly mentally unstable teenager. He will hurt anyone who he thinks is threatening his authority over the school, or he will also kill them with no remorse or regrets. He is also racist towards African American kids at his school and he and his gang have a conflict with an African-American gang. His mother doesn't know of his real nature and thinks he is a real sweet kid. His father is briefly mentioned as being dead, but no further details on this are provided. Given Stegman's nature, it is entirely possible that he killed his father, either because he was not allowed to do something, because his father was aware of Stegman's true nature or quite possibly, both. He might be mentally unstable as he has intense violence and antisocial behavior. Later on in the movie we see that he is really pure evil by raping Andrew Norris' wife and slaughtering one of his teachers rabbits, making the teacher lose his sanity as a result. Appearance Stegman has blond hair, and is usually shown wearing punk clothing that points out to his sinister nature, at the end of the movie, he wears red lipstick across his face, which he and his gang called "war paint" Gallery Stegman.png class7.jpg|Stegman threatening Andrew Norris' wife Stegman death.jpg|Stegman lifelessly hangs over the gymnasium Videos Class of 1984 German Alice Cooper - I am the future Notes *Peter and his gang were neo-Nazis and in conflict with an African-American gang in the school, Stegman was openly racist towards his rivals - using offensive language and one of his gang also wore a Swatsika with pride. *Peter's only harmless talent was that he was an excellent pianist: he could play "Ivory Joe" by Kokomo flawlessly, for example. *Stegman shares the same fate as Clayton from Tarzan. Whilst they both fight the protagonist they fall either off something or through something (Peter, off the school and Clayton, from a tree) and the fall leads to their death as they get hanged although unlike Clayton it is actually Andrew who causes Peter's death as he punches him in the eye and causes Peter to fall through the roof and get hung. *Stegman's father is mentioned to be dead, and it is unknown how he died, but given to Stegman's evil nature it's possible that he killed his father. *He is similar to Alex (A Clockwork Orange) from ''A Clockwork Orange. ''They are leaders of a gang (Th Neo Nazis for Stegman, and the Droogs for Alex) and they are sociopaths, violent,and are rapists. But unlike Alex, who abuses his gang, Stegman treats his gang well, and their fates are different, Stegman dies, while Alex survives and goes back to his violent ways. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Nazis Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gangsters Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Complete Monster Category:Egotist